Just Hold Me
by 1xlottiex1
Summary: Im Back. Elena held on, breathing in her tantalizing scent, as Caroline felt her restraint slipping. The door slid open..


My take on Elena's 18th birthday party. Rated M for a reason. There will be two possibly three chapters.

_Italics are thought's_  
><strong>Bold is speach<strong>

* * *

><p>This is my first story and not inclined for offence towards anyone. :D enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena's; P.O.V<p>

As Elena stands there looking at her own reflection in the nineteenth century mirror, some up to date pop song can be heard blasting from the ongoing party filled with teenagers and alcohol, that same party that she was missing downstairs. _"I should be able to enjoy today, it's my eighteenth birthday, but I miss Stefan so much. Damon would be happy if you enjoyed yourself Elena, if only for the night, if only for five minutes."_ She pondered on this thought, the words of her doppelgänger, came to mind_: "you have Damon to keep you company", _Elena dismissed the tingle in her stomach, it's because I'm missing Stefan, nothing else. Although she knew deep down that this was untrue, they had this thing, this "understanding" that herself and Damon shared, It was bigger than a mere understanding or friendship, it was something more, but she knew she did not love him, _"that's because you want it to be something more, you want to feel the touch of feather light lips again, you want to do more... You want more."_ That voice whispered to her, that feeling was messing with her head now, she couldn't feel this not towards someone else not again. She should not feel this thing even if she wanted to, she is with Stefan. _Stefan left remember, he left you... _

A single tear slid down her right cheek, leaving a warm wet trail behind it, as it hit the dark wooden floor, a soft sweet voice, a voice that she knew, one that she had grown up with echoed above the noise.

**"Elena?"** Caroline says, Elena sees Caroline in mirror, the normally perky blond is stood in the door way, Elena's eyes take in her friends form; her cerulean skin tone only highlighting the dark purple, patterned dress that draped across her tall slim bodice, showing only the tops of her well-formed cleavage. Her curly blond hair completing her look which was in definition the near polar opposite to Elena herself , whose wavy brunette hair seems' to complement her olive skin tone making her white almost see through dress look simple yet elegant, which ironically is also the exact opposite of how she felt.

As Caroline stared at her a look of almost sympathy on her face, Elena felt exposed, yet both disturbed and comforted at the same time, why did she have this effect on her? She decides she does not know. Elena is now officially confused and is both emotionally and physically fed up/drained; she saw Caroline adjust seemingly ready to leave. Perhaps she miss judged her silence as ignorance or self-loathing, Elena is sick of the looks of pity she'd received all day and was at boiling point, so she shout's, in a wavering voice;

**"Please leave Caroline.."** at her own outburst she burst's into tears, _I am having an emotional break down in front of Caroline, It serves me right, I've lost every one, almost everyone I have ever loved and it's all my fault. **"**_**No stay... i mean just..."** her words where muffled by the chocking tears and fast breathing as she cried. She longed for someone to hold her, to just make it all go away, so much loss pain, destruction, death all at her hand. **"Hold me… please…"** she whimpered.

Caroline seemed to look shaken and undecided for a moment before she shut the door quietly to Elena's room in the Salvatore house, and made her way apprehensively towards the shaking, sobbing girl. She shouldn't be doing this, she hasn't had any blood today, but looking at Elena's distraught features Caroline could not resist comforting her, even though it killed her inside…

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter, guys. please send in you reviews it only takes a few seconds :D and you would be really helping me out :D creative critisism is good for the soul. Also i would like to thank my muse *Arifa* she is such an inspiration for me as both an hobby artist and creative writer, umm.. so yeah thank you and if enough revews are posted im thinking 7.. yeah 7 sounds good, i will post up chapter two which is carolines P.O.V from this point on :) Good night.<p> 


End file.
